The present invention relates to the field of computing networks, and methods and apparatus for routing and transferring computer information in networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to computing networks of recursively interconnected computing node arrangements, methods for accomplishing routing and transfer of computer information in the inventive networks and assemblies of apparatus for the purpose.
In the prior art it has been recognized that digital computers can be connected together into a network configuration so as to accomplish transfers of data therebetween. Parallel processing has been suggested so that a large computing problem is split into multiple tasks which can be executed at the same time. Some prior art networks involve a grid-like lattice of computers or a branching tree interconnection of computers.
Depending on application, the structure of a network should provide advantageous properties from both the hardware and software points of view, compatibility with efficient addressing and routing methods, and short path lengths between computers in the system.
It is of significant interest to the art to find new forms of computer networks having advantageous features superior to those of the prior art and to elaborate the art by discovering alternative network apparatus, methods, and systems. In addition, the advent of large scale integrated circuit technology (LSI) and very large scale integrated circuit technology (VLSI) has spurred interest in computer methods, apparatus building blocks, and systems conveniently compatible to such technologies.